Promise Me?
by LostUmbreon
Summary: Alfred goes to fight in Afghanistan, and failure to make a promise causes pain.


**AN:/ WARNING!: A real tear-jerker, human names used, Nyotalia, America/Alfred dying, UsUk, roleplay based, yaoi. Don't like, don't read. **Flames from trolls will be used to make marshmallows~ I started off wanting to do the repititon stanzas but then I discarded the idea a bit. Kept the beginning and repititions, but changed halfway through. I'm boring like that. I was getting all teary during the roleplay and I realized I wanted to write a story/poem for it.

[Modified] Song Verses from Avalon: Book 4: Secret of the Unicorn  
Story/poem told from England/Arthur's point of view.

* * *

Hey you! Yeah you  
No, not you, Kiku  
The stupid, oblivious American  
I'm trying to get that fool's attention

Seriously, how long does it take to get his attention?!  
Leave me alone, Francis, I don't have time to deal with you  
What is this idiot talking about now?  
Who is stupid enough to celebrate without reason?

Hey Alfred! I'm trying to talk you!  
No, not you, Ivan  
The stupid, oblivious American  
I can't seem to get that fool's attention

Perhaps I should give up  
Give up and go to this pointless party  
Yes, that sounds like a plan  
What other way is there?

Hey, little brother! I'm still trying to talk to you!  
No, most certainly not you, Francis  
The stupid, oblivious American  
He won't even acknowledge me...

The day is here, its time for the party  
And now he notices me  
Then he rushes around introducing me as his wife  
I can't help but wonder, when did that happen?

Hey, husband! Will you finally listen to me now?  
No, not you, Ludwig  
The stupid, oblivious American, who I love so much  
We're married but he won't listen

I remember when we got married, now  
The alter in the Church, in Greater London  
We exchanged vows and went off in holy matrimony  
And the honeymoon is more clear in my head than I care to recall

Hey, lover! I'm standing right here!  
Now listen to me

Don't do anything stupid or reckless  
Or anything you might later regret  
Don't do anything rash or too fast  
Or make any hasty decisions

And now I can do nothing but watch  
Watch as you wave your farewell to me  
And head to Afghanistan, like the hero you are  
It's my fault for being too stubborn to say that you're my hero

Hey, you! Yeah you!  
Now listen to me!  
Hey! You better come back!  
Promise me?!

You smiled softly, "I love you, Arthur"  
And you kissed me lightly on the forehead,  
"I'll always be with you, okay? I love you so much.  
Goodbye, Arthur."

And then you were gone.  
I waved and waved 'till your plane was out of sight  
I whisper quietly,  
"Just come home safe, stupid..."

Days later, your sister comes pounding on my door,  
"Arthur! Arthur! You have to come quick!  
Alfred is in the hospital in critical condition!"  
In that moment my entire world crashes.

I fling myself out of the house and we are soon in your room  
There are so many machines hooked up to you,  
I can't even begin to count  
Instead I count your shallow breaths

You looked over slowly and smiled  
"A-Ar...thur...?"  
I dash over your you side and clasp your hand  
"I'm here, Alfred."

"I'm so ever glad...that...I got to see you a-again..."  
You cough and I flinch, as though I am the one in pain.  
"E-Emily...too. One last time..." he whispers  
You sister growls hoarsly, "Don't talk like that, you idiot! You'll be fine!"

"I-I'm sorry..." you apologize  
"I just-" you wince, "want the pain to...  
...to go away."  
Your sister tears up, but refuses to shed a single drop

The knowledge sinks into my thick skull  
You won't be coming home  
I fight back the tears that well in my eyes as I try to be strong for you  
And I begin to sing an old song verse softly, holding you like when you were my colony

"_Listen to the sound,  
I'll always be around.  
Hear my words,  
feel the love within them.  
Through true love we are bound,  
I'll always be around..._"

You smiled slightly and turned you head to face the ceiling again  
"I love you Arthur...don't ever forget it..."  
And your eyes began to close slowly, the smile still on your face.  
I laid my head next to yours

Minutes pass and I lift my head  
I do not feel the shaken rise and fall of your chest  
"Alfred?" I wait, "Alfred!" No reply. I scream your name, "ALFRED!"  
And still, you give no response.

Your sister tears up again  
"Alfred..." your name is barely more than a whisper  
She wipes her eyes and I stand up, gently shaking you  
"Wake up! This isn't funny!" I yell, my voice cracks.

Not a single movement from you  
Not a single shakey breath  
Not a single smile or a laugh  
You are dead, but I refuse to believe it

The nurse confirms my thought,  
"He's dead."  
He's dead. He's dead. Thats all my brain can register for a while.  
I let out a wail, "No!"

Emily is still fighting back tears, "A-Arthur...we need to go...he's gone..."  
"You need to leave now," the nurse says.  
I do not budge from your side  
Other staff members in the room grab my arm

"No! No! He can't be dead!" I cry, choking on my own spit  
I tear free of the staff members and try to rouse you again  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up please!"  
You sister now joins the staff members in trying to pull me away

"NO! Don't touch me!" I struggle but their combinded grips are too strong  
"ALFRED!" I scream your name as they drag me out of the room  
The tears I had been fighting for so long spill out  
Emily follows after, quietly wiping tears from her eyes

I fight the staff every step of the way  
Because with each step, I become further away from you  
How could you, Alfred?!  
How could you die and leave me all alone like you did in 1776?!

And then I remember;  
You never promised me you'd be okay


End file.
